


If I'm Not in Love With You

by Chasyn



Series: Next [6]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: If I'm Not in Love With You by Faith Hill
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Kudos: 2





	If I'm Not in Love With You

"I love you!" Zach insisted loudly.

Owen shook his head dismissively. "No, you're not."

Zach glared at him. "Yes I am!"

"No, you aren't!" Owen repeated loudly, his voice rising.

"O, I love you."

"You can't!"

Zach frowned. "Why not?"

Owen paused for a moment before answering. "You're too young." He finally said.

Zach glared at him again. "If I'm not in love with you… how come I think about you all the time?" Zach snapped, throwing up his arms dramatically. "You're always on my mind. I miss you everytime we aren't together! My heart aches, like something is missing. If I'm not in love with you… why do I feel like I'll _die_ without you?"

Owen turned away and shook his head. "This is ridiculous!"

Zach stepped closer to him and reached for Owen's hand. He held it tightly and pressed it to his chest. "I love you."


End file.
